Three Cousins
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Kagura and Sesshomaru are both in high school and are dating. Truth be told, they don't like each other. They are the hottest girl and guy in school, with some competion. So what happens when another girl shows up? And how does she know Kagura? Wait! Sesshomaru is following her? She has a bitter rival? Why are all thr guys staring at her? Find out now.


Summary

Kagura and Sesshomaru are both in high school and are dating. Truth be told, they don't like each other. They are the hottest girl and guy in school, with some competion. So what happens when another girl shows up? And how does she know Kagura? Wait! Sesshomaru is following her? She has a bitter rival? Why are all thr guys staring at her? Find out now.

Chapter One: Who is she?

Kagura strode into the hall, her hair in a ponytail at the back of her was walking toward a tall, silver haired male down the hall. She wore a scowl on her face as the males eyed knew they wanted her. What man didn't? Aside from Jakotsu. He was gay after all. But Jakotsu did want to do Sesshoamru. He had often described exactly what he would do to Sesshomaru if he ever got the chance, which was highly unlikely.

She walked up to him and took his hand. She didn't really have a thing for him, but they acted this way anyway, not smiling when around each other, in fact, they always remained quiet. People saw this as them not having to say anything for the other to understand what they were feeling.

In all honesty, they didn't like each other. Sesshomaru was a prince and Kagura was of noble blood. Both were demon, which was probably why no one said anything about their coupling, not that they did anything outside of school. Hell, they avoided each other outside of school. They just hated getting bugged day in and day out to go out with person or another. They had made that agreement. They would act to be going out, but never reveal that they were neveractually going out. It suited them nicely. But now all the whispers had changed from Kagura. Someone had run to a group and had started whispering frantically.

The others didn't believe him but that didn't matter, he continued on.

"There is a new girl. She's pretty damn hot! I swear." They looked at him disbelieving.

"Right. The only hot girls at this school are Kagura, Kikyo, Tsubaki, and Sango," one said.

"But you haven't seen her!" He started to turn red in the face. "Her eyes are even more beautiful than Kagura's and her long black hair puts even Tsubaki's hair to shame, and she's an even better pale shade than Kikyo, and her body is better than Sango's," he said in one breath. They tried to imagine this but came up with nothing.

"Stop lying, Manten," one barked and he turned to meet with his older brother's chest. He was a sight to see. He was handsome, or so the females had said anyway.

"But I'm not," Manten rebutled.

They watched as Kagura and Sesshomaru left hand in hand.

"Look, here she comes." And in fact a girl was walking towards them.

She held books in her arms. Her hair swayed with every step, it shining a blue color in the light. The uniform skirt barely covered her, revealing long legs that looked like moon shine to them. And they saw her eyes. They were a marvelous sapphire color and filled with warmth. She wore a smile on her light pink lips. They couldn't help but stare.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming," Hiten mumbled and his brother did.

"I told you I wasn't lying," Manten bragged.

"Hey beautiful," a wolf said as he leaned against the locker next to hers. "What's your name?" He looked her up and down before giving her a wolfish grin.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said to him, a smile still on her face. "It's nice to meet you, ..."

"Ookami Kouga," he supplied.

"Right. Well, I have to get to class." And she closed her locker before walking away, her knee length hair billowing out behind her.

"You don't stand a chance with her, wolf," someone commented and he turned to see who it was.

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you talk to her, Bankotsu," he scoffed back.

"Puh-lease. I could get her to melt, if I wanted to," he said back. He brushed his long braid behind him, cerulean eyes narrowing on him.

"Right." He looked around him when his name was called. It was Ayame. "Got to go." And he ran off.

"I just missed him," Ayame sighed before walking off to class.

Scene change

Sesshomaru was in his first class readung a book. He didn't have this class with his supposed girlfriend. He didn't much care, but whispers met his ears. He didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was that was speaking.

"She was gorgeous," he said avidly. "I mean add Kikyo, Kagura, Tsubaki and Sango together and multiply by ten and you still wouldn't come close to how hot she was." He had a dreamy look on his face. "I heard she transferred here from like Okinawa or something."

"She can't be that hot," said someone else as he caught on to what was going on. "No one is hotter than Sango."

"You only say that 'cause you're obsessed with her, Miroku," they reasoned.

"Nobody can compare to Sango's legs," he said with a perverted grin on his face.

He got tired of listening to them but couldn't help but to listen. I mean, they were loud and he did have sensitive hearing. He just growled quietly, but didn't voice his discomfort.

"Oh those legs," he said dreamily. "I would love to run my hands along those legs."

"Enough chatter," a raspy voice said and they turned to see their teacher. It was an elderly woman wearing an eye patch. "Settle down." They took their seats. "We have a new student today." The male that had been talking about her before whopped before he was sent a glare. "You may enter." And the door slid open and in walked the girl everyone had been talking about.

The guys looked her over and Miroku whistled. "She does have better legs than Sango." All the males silently agreed , except for Sesshomaru that is. He hasn't even looked up yet.

In truth, he didn't much care. He wasn't looking for anyone to go out with.

"Now please introduce yourself," the teacher said as she looked to the girl. She could see the faint markings on her ankles, wrists and cheeks. She could tell she was royalty by the silver markings that were much like Sesshomaru's.

"Ohayo, I am Higurashi Kagome," she greeted with a bow, her voice mesmerizing them, even Sesshomaru. He had to raise his head to see and nearly choked at what he saw displayed in front of the class. "I just transferred here from Okinawa." She stood and he saw her eyes. They were a marvelous sapphire color that he had never seen, in fact they seemed to put even sapphires to shame, and her skin would make even the moon envious of her, not to mention the curves of her body. And he could see the warmth her eyes held and the kind smile upon her face. It was a glimpse of paradise he thought he'd never see.

"Very well. You can take the seat next to Takanak Sesshomaru," she said and his heart stopped at that as he was told to rise. He did so without thinking about it and she walked towards him with a grace none he knew possessed. It was alluring and as she drew closer he could smell her scent. It was very relaxing, a spring breeze with a hint of ripe strawberries or perhaps a breeze through a grove of sakura. He couldn't quite place it, but it was divine to him. She took her seat, never looking towards him, but more focused on the front of the classroom, where the teacher was doing her job. She was teaching them ancient customs and folklore. This class was always her favorite subject. It interested her beyond compare, aside from history. But history was a close second. Her smile never left but did soften as if she was thinking about something. But his eyes could not leave her for a moment as he watched her take notes in neat handwriting.

He was disappointed when she overlooked him. It wasn't everyday that a female didn't look at him and swoon at first sight. Hell, he was agitated that a female could even effect him as such. It was a first, but he would never admit it out loud. He was never supposed to look at someonelike this, as if they held answers he seeked but revealed nothing to him. It agitated him greatly but at the same time he wanted to know why he was attracted to her when he knew nothing about her to begin with, only her name and that she came here from Okinawa. It was really starting to get to him, but he would never let it show.

Time Skip

Lunch came quickly and word of Kagome had spread throughout the school, but Kagura was yet to see this new girl. Hell, she never even heard the name of her. She had two more classes to go, gym and choir. If she was right, she was bound to be in one of those classes with her. And if not, it didn't effect her.

At that moment she was sitting at her usual table next to Sesshomaru. Ever since first period he had been acting strangely. She could tell. When she took his hand, it didn't close around hers, in fact it stayed open. He seemed far more withdrawn than he usually was, and she was wondering why. But then she heard it. A whisper. That was all she needed and she looked up just as Sesshomaru did and her eyes widened as she gasped. This was the last person she expected to see here at her school.

"Kagome," she whispered out as the girl walked into the cafeteria and she stood as she approached her. Kagome seemed to notice this and her eyes brightened before she ran and threw her arms around Kagura in hug.

"Gura-chan! I never thought I'd see you here," she said happily and this surprised everyone. Kagura was seen as cold sometimes but the smile on her face was foreign to them, and so was the way she hugged the new girl.

"Same goes for me, Gome-chan." And she pulled back.

Everyone was confused now. Kagura never was referred to by any pet name and never referred to anyone using a pet. It was odd to them. And now they stood wondering who this Kagome girl was and how she knew Kagura.

Author's Note: This isn't technically a new story. I had this done for years, I just haven't been able to post it due to computer failures over the years. Thankfully I have converted it to be read, but the first chapter is broken up and a bunch of garble is added at the beginning and end of the story. This makes me happy because it means I do not have to complete re-write everything, but the down side is I cannot copy and paste everything. I tried and it only pastes the firat and last letter, so I have to retype everything from start to stop. So I will be retyping everything. I will be working on two novels I started years ago. I will talk to one author that adopted one of my stories depending on if I have more past what was already posted. Wish me luck. (This means I should be able to update a few of the stories I already posted that is extremely old.)


End file.
